After Hell is More Hell
by demifan1
Summary: This is a story about Courtney after she leaves Camp Wawanakwa. Her life goes back to normal, or so she thought. Now she has to deal with going back to talk to Chris.PLZ READ!


After Hell

Summary: This is a story about Courtney after she leaves Camp Wawanakwa. Her life goes back to normal, or so she thought. Now she has to deal with going back to talk to Chris. She's going against her will and has no option. Well don't just sit there!!!! Keep reading!!!!!

A/N: Ok so this is my 2nd story and I hope u all like it and review. If you have time to favorite and alert, I'm sure will have enough time to tell me what you think. On with the story!!

Courtney's POV

It's been exactly 2 weeks since I returned home to L.A. Oh my bad I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Courtney Rose Sanders, fashion diva and pop star. My friends Abby and William, they're twins, dared me to sign up and act like a normal, stuck up, preppy girl. At Owen's party for winning, they played one of my songs, of course the juvenile delinquent just had to ruin it and dance to it. Ok I have to admit, he is extremely cute, but his dancing isn't. H made it so it wasn't one of my favorite songs!

"Court! Court! Courtney!"

"huh? Oh sorry Will. I was uh…" I struggled for the right words. Sadly he noticed.

"Thinking about Duncan again." He finished my sentence grinning.

"no!!! William Harry!!!!! I am offended that you think I cant just think of nothing for once and clear my mind!!!" I half yelled acting offended by his truthful words. Remember I said I was acting. I may be good at singing but im also good at acting too. That's how no one suspected anything at Total Drama Island.

"So you were?"

"Maybe."

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. You really need to get over this dude!!!" Abby said walking out from behind the curtain of my tour bus. The twins just come along with me on tours mostly 'cause they have nothing else better to do.

"Abby, I _am _over him!!" I insisted, but they just wouldn't take it. We spent the whole time getting to the Total Drama Action set fighting. They just wouldn't let it go.

"Ok Chris. I'm here what do you want?" I said as coldly as possible.

"Well someone is a bit anxious." Of course he said something stupid. "I want you to sing in front of your former campers. Were having a challenge to see who can sing the best and if you're here none of them can win. The prize is a chance to move to Forks, Washington." I was shocked to hear the last part. My father died in Forks about 2 years ago when I was 15. I'm now 17.

"Fine I'll do it, but I lose my voice your dead meat!!!!" I threatened him only to scare him, and yay it worked!!

I ignored everyone's horrible singing and Duncan's attempt to flirt with me, until heather came over, smacked him then started making out with him. I said to Abby and Will quietly, "uh, yeah, uh lets go its our turn." I said heading up onstage after Chris announced me.(A/N: I don't own this song, Skye Sweetnam does.)

Bring it Back-Skye Sweetnam

Back, would you please bring it back?  
My whole life is at a whack.  
I crack under pressure, measure the facts.  
My world is upside-down, when you're not around.  
I'm down, low down, come back now.

Cut, the curtains have been cut.  
Feel the churnin' in your gut.  
The look, I'm fallin' but not out of love.  
The only cloud above is covering the sun.

My sun, it's gone, it's gone yeah!

Bring it back now (3x)  
Ooh ah oh ooh ah oh  
Bring it back, 'coz time's taking you away (time's taking you away)

Break, bend you bring 'til it breaks.  
Just don't let it go to waste  
you make, a move and prove that you miss the perpetual bliss.  
The feeling when we kiss.  
My lip, in print, you hit man!

Slide, I slip into your mind.  
Finally I will find my way shifting on your other better side.  
Don't leave this love behind.  
One day you will be mine like old times, you'll be mine, you'll be mine yeah!

Bring it back now (3x)  
Ooh ah oh ooh ah oh  
Bring it back, 'coz time's taking you away (time's taking you away)

Back, oh bring it back to me, the way it used to be.  
Oh please, I want you to come back.  
Oh bring it back to me, the way it used to be.  
Oh please, I want you to come back.

Bring it back now (3x)  
Ooh ah oh ooh ah oh  
Bring it back, 'coz time's taking you away Ooh ah oh ooh ah oh

Bring it back (2x)  
Bring it back now  
Ooh ah oh ooh ah oh

Bring it back (2x)  
Bring it back now  
Ooh ah oh ooh ah oh

(Bring it back.....yeah...)  
Ooh ah oh ooh ah oh

(taking you away, fucking you away. you away. you away)  
Ooh ah oh ooh ah oh

(Bring it back, it's taking you away)  
(Ooh ah oh ooh ah oh)

"ok, lovely, just lovely C.R.S." I don't know why he used my initials. "And the winner is…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: ooh cliffhanger. R&R plz. Tell me what you think, it helps a lot. Thanx for reading!! 3


End file.
